the threesome
by protecter22
Summary: read if you dare


titan was flying around ponyville when he heard scootaloo scream. when he got to her he noticed why and it had no face but wore a black suit. "slendermane I thought I told you to stay the FUCK AWAY" titan yelled drawing his blood scythe. slendermane only walked closer to scootaloo. titan yelled "scootaloo run I'll handle this nigger." titan jumped at slendermane and swung his blood scythe which cut clean through slender mane's flesh and bone. but the wound healed fast but stopped when titan threw a dart at slendermane. titan said "oh what happened can you no longer heal ha that's because of a special concoction on the tip which I make myself out of alumite, diamond dust, gun powder, steel dust, methane, uranium, titanium, plutonium, iridium, star dust, and black hole powder." slendermane looked pissed at that point and unleashed death rain. titan knew what was coming but stood his ground. titan knew the more fear you show towards the ability the more damage, DPS, AOED, and ED you take and it does a minimum of 35 billion with no fear shown. maximum is infinityx100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000. titan knew he could die ether way but the pain would not be there. the ability hit titan with max force but did not do any damage surprisingly. titan took his turn, overdrived and unleashed his ultimate power overkilling multislice. the combo of overdrive boosted the attack damage by 1,000,000,000% more than death rain at max damage. titan unleashed fullthrottle fury boosting the attack damage another 1,000,000,000% now slendermane had nowhere to run and accepted fate. titan saw this and said "I will let you live once more and once more only if you attack, abduct, or kill anypony your as good as dead oh one more thing if you dare attack me note I will only be putting it on standby mode. get it, got it, good." titan flew off again only to be tackled out of the air through 4 trees and realized rainbow dash was hugging him tight saying thank you for saving scootaloo. rainbow dash was look at titan with a bit of lust and said "you want to be part of a threesome. titan looked at her and said "did you hit your head on a piece of steel or something earlier." rainbow said "nope, now drop them you big man of mine" titan was not willing to fight a friend and knew she was in heat so he said "ok rainbow dash only because you asked." rainbow dash unzipped his pants, pulled them down and sucked titans cock. titan held her head there and came in her mouth. but she was determined to drain him of his sperm so she going 24 hours later he was still Cumming like it was his job. rainbow dash kept going until she said "want to play with my pony breasts." suddenly scootaloo came into the forest and said "am I late for the threesome" rainbow dash walked up to her and licked scootaloo's filly hood and said "does that answer your question." scootaloo nodded. scootaloo walked up to titan and gently nibbled his cock making him cum instantly. rainbow dash and scootaloo put their breasts around titans cock and made out causing him to cum so much he fainted still feeling the pleaser they gave him and each other. titan woke up to scootaloo riding him while licking rainbow dash's mare hood. rainbow dash was moaning like no tomorrow. rainbow dash said "I have one of those things that check if your pregnant and well im pregnant just like scootaloo is." they giggled at the fact of being mothers together. titan was down right scared which turned into hatred and screamed "IS THIS WHAT IT WAS ABOUT HAVING KIDS I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU TO PEICES LIKE A GOD DAMN WEREWOLF EATING A FUCKING CORPES." rainbow dash and scootaloo were scared for their lives. at that moment slendermane jumped out of the bushes and buck titan in the face. slendermane said "run girls I'll protect you both. titan what the fuck happened you were acting hero a day ago or was it just that acting. titan took a pill out of his medic arm and began chewing. titan said "hey man how it going man im like totally tripping off some sweet ass dope right here man im like not even kidding man, I don't even remember a damn thing best part is man I probably don't want to know." slendermane looked at titan with a look of what the fuck. titan finally snapped out of it and said "don't say a thing I know that was weird but ugh just no comment." slendermane nodded and disappeared with the wind. titan flew off out of the forest and noticed iron will was in town titan remembered the last time he was here a good friend Alex was almost killed and fluttershy didn't stop crying until he recovered. titan said "time for some payback." titan landed in front of iron will and said "I would like to make a donation to iron wills funeral services." iron will said "ok sure wa-" before iron will could finish there were already 200,000 bullet holes in iron will. iron will fell to the ground with a thud. "yep you sir are dead" titan said out loud. titan went over to fluttershy's to see the grave of Alex and pray. titan saw that whole situation and could not remove the enchanted poison in time. Alex died to an assassin in the vents. the assassin managed to get the three drops in no problem. shortly after Alex drank from his cup he collapsed to the floor. "I knew what it was and I tried so to remove it but fucking FAILED JUST AS ALWAYS. I was making such good progress when that BITCH, THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH HAD TO PUSH ME OFF AND STAB YOU WITH THAT DAMN ENCHANTED BLADE COVERD IN THAT ENCANTED POISON. I SWEAR ALEX I WILL FIND THAT FUCKER AND MAKE HIS LIFE HELL I FUCKING SWEAR FROM THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF MY NONEXISTANT HEART I WILL RIP THAT NIGGER APART FROM NANO PARTICLE TO NANO PARTICLE. HE WILL PAY FOR KILLING THE ONLY PONY THAT UNDERSTOOD WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE LONE WOLF. my family was taken from me my friend was taken from me I will not lose the others I will keep my word." at this point fluttershy was sitting next to titan trying to get him to calm down angel was patting titan on the back trying to get the guy that saved him and fluttershy from certain death to calm down and get inside. titan said in a voice that nether of his friend would expect "I Am Going To Hunt That Bitch Down Until The Day This Planet Burns To The Suns Expansion." fluttershy was truly scared when titan turned into a demon overlord elite.

TO BE CONTENUOD:


End file.
